


Гадание на еще не сваренном кофе

by greensun



Series: Кофейная трилогия [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, и флафф и черт вообще знает что это такое, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Они случайно встречаются в клубе и считают это трахом на одну ночь





	Гадание на еще не сваренном кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, AU, в котором у Чарли все хорошо с рукой (и неплохо с жизнью, раз по клубам шастает)
> 
> **Примечание:** первая часть «Кофейной трилогии», бессмысленная милота

Чарли узнает его мгновенно, издалека и со странного ракурса, и чувствует в этом определенную иронию. Ведь тогда, в бункере Валентайна, Чарли узнал Эггзи точно так же — он сам до сих пор понятия не имеет, как это вышло.

Неважно.

Ведь Чарли снова, как и тогда, охватывает приятной колкой дрожью, отдающейся в кончиках пальцев. Она вибрирует в такт басам, она переливается вместе с разноцветными огнями клубного освещения, она пахнет разгоряченной толпой лондонской молодежи, тусующейся вопреки любым концам света.

Даже так, издалека, мельком и в полумраке, Эггзи выглядит потрясающе. На нем яркий пиджак и соблазнительно узкие джинсы, он выглядит так, словно всю жизнь ходил в подобные места, он уверен и расслаблен.

От этого перехватывает дыхание.

А потом отзывается колкой болью в правом виске и разливается по всему телу — новой, но знакомой, жуткой дрожью.

Чарли резко отворачивается и прячется за толпой танцующих, хотя почему-то уверен, что Эггзи его не заметит, пока не ткнешь в него чем-нибудь острым. Чарли даже нашаривает взглядом несколько подходящих вариантов, но фантомная боль в виске не утихает.

У Чарли всегда есть вариант просто свалить отсюда куда подальше и никогда не возвращаться (хотя будет жаль отказываться от любимого клуба, который стал только лучше после Дня В). Не стоит связываться с Кингсмэн, Чарли уяснил это даже слишком хорошо. Ничего стоящего из этого не выйдет. Он и так потерял слишком много. 

Надо просто уйти, спрятавшись в бухающей клубной музыке и мареве переливающихся всеми цветами прожекторов. Ни в коем случае не оборачиваться. Забыть об Эггзи и Кингсмэн, как о самом страшном сне в жизни. 

Чарли оборачивается и высматривает Эггзи — тот явно здесь впервые, но все равно чувствует себя абсолютно в своей тарелке. С кем-то флиртует — походя, чисто ради процесса, и улыбается так...

Отвернувшись, Чарли уверенно проделывает себе дорогу к бару, игнорирует очередь и заказывает самый безумный коктейль (он так и говорит бармену: «самый безумный коктейль, который у вас есть») в количестве двух штук. Самый безумный коктейль в этом месте выглядит, как радужный флаг, как отвязный гей-парад, как пьяный каминг-аут посреди чинного семейного ужина.

То, что нужно. 

Чарли подхватывает два высоких пузатых бокала, украшенных взбитыми сливками, цветной присыпкой, зонтиками и яркими шпажками, и легко лавирует между танцующими в сторону Эггзи, который только что очень удачно сел за столик.

И с громким — настолько, что его слышно сквозь музыку — звоном ставит один из коктейлей напротив Эггзи. 

Несколько прекрасных мгновений Эггзи — тщательно уложенный и хорошо пахнущий парфюмом на нужном расстоянии — изумленно рассматривает буйство красок в возникшем перед ним бокале, а потом медленно поднимает взгляд. 

Чарли, залихватски поймав губами трубочку своего коктейля, садится напротив и строит из себя невозмутимость. 

Эггзи даже не меняется в лице, но видно, насколько нелегко ему это дается. Чарли расстегивает пуговицу на своем пиджаке, устраивается поудобнее и всасывает гейское безумие изо всех сил. На вкус оно ровно такое же, как на вид — приторно сладкое, взрывное и бьющее в голову с первого же глотка.

А потом Чарли улыбается — и облизывает губы от взбитых сливок.

Эггзи смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и, кажется, боится лишний раз двинуться. Это настолько великолепно, что Чарли в полном восторге, и плевать на любые возможные последствия, ради такого даже умереть не обидно.

Разговаривать под грохочущую музыку нет никакого смысла, особеннно на таком расстоянии, и это очень нравится Чарли. Потому что Эггзи сначала долго осматривает его, словно сканируя каждую мелкую деталь (и Чарли специально поворачивает голову, позволяя ему увидеть во всей красе оставленный им шрам на виске), а потом медленно, словно заколдованный, пододвигает к себе бокал и храбро делает глоток.

Надо сказать, что это удивляет Чарли. 

Он в полном восторге.

Они пьют приторно сладкий и дьявольски крепкий коктейль, не отрывая друг от друга взглядов. Чарли клокочет внутри от ликования, Эггзи все такой же нечитаемый, и это вызывает искреннее восхищение. Неужели Эггзи за прошедшие месяцы научился следить за своим лицом и стал хорошим шпионом? 

О, Чарли на самом деле никогда не сомневался в нем.

Чарли жадно рассматривает его, идеального, лощеного, красивого до невозможности. Сложно представить того Эггзи в адидасе из прошлого, который бы смотрелся столь же естественно с этим безумным коктейлем. Сейчас Эггзи вливается в ситуацию настолько идеально, что это... 

Возбуждает. 

Очень возбуждает.

Не то чтобы Чарли и раньше не испытывал этого жаркого и стыдного чувства по отношению к Эггзи, но сейчас это особенно остро. 

Может, дело в том, что Чарли успел выпить несколько коктейлей до этого? Или в том, что гейское безумие ударяет в голову так, что от него любой натурал полез бы жадно сосать члены? Или в том, что Чарли сейчас откровенно заигрывает с огнем? 

О, Эггзи очень горяч, да. 

И явно знает это. Потому что в какой-то момент он расслабляется, откидывается на спинку стула, широко разведя ноги в неприлично узких джинсах, и поигрывает с зонтиком в бокале, облизывая сливки с края, и вдруг улыбается и кивает, и пьет смело и мощно, и щурится, и Чарли просто не может оторвать взгляда. 

К их столику несколько раз подкатывают на высоченных шпильках очень горячие девушки, и Эггзи флиртует с ними все так же легко и естественно, но сам постоянно смотрит только на Чарли, и поэтому их оставляют наедине — снова и снова. 

Чарли пьет свой коктейль с убийственной скоростью, почти не обращая внимания на то, как он взрывается внутри радужными салютами. Чарли хочет схватить Эггзи за распахнутый ворот рубашки и уволочь в сторону туалетов. 

Чарли хочет встать перед ним на колени и вложить ему в руки свою жизнь.

Просто потому, что это так восхитительно безумно, откровенно глупо, до невозможности абсурдно, что Чарли задыхается, хотя еще ничего не случилось. 

Но они случайно задевают друг друга коленями под столиком, и это — словно спусковой крючок.

Никто из них так и не говорит друг другу ни слова. 

Ни когда они, толкаясь и шатаясь, спешат в сторону туалетов. Ни когда они жадно тискаются, не до конца расстегнув штаны и обтирая друг другом стенки туалетной кабинки. Ни когда они ловят кэб и едут домой к Эггзи.

Ни когда они долго, изматывающе трахаются.

Нет, конечно, на самом деле они говорят — матерятся от ощущений, коротко командуют друг другом, огрызаются, путаясь в конечностях и одежде, и громко стонут, и отдаются сексу неожиданно свободно и просто.

Но ни разу не говорят ничего... ну, важного. Они просто ебутся — без оглядки на что бы то ни было. Только получают удовольствие, максимум кайфа, просто отдаются этому, не сговариваясь забив на все на свете.

В конце концов, Эггзи впускает Чарли в свой дом. 

В конце концов, Чарли впускает Эггзи в свою задницу. 

К взаимному полному удовольствию. 

Это фантастически крутой секс. Чарли никогда не скрывал сам от себя, что мечтал о чем-то подобном именно с Эггзи, но реальность превосходит все его ожидания. Эггзи удивительно раскрепощенный, страстный и томный, хорошо пахнет и громко реагирует, и ебет так, что у Чарли искры летят из глаз. 

Так трахаются только тогда, когда знают, что это первый и последний раз. Когда в голове шумит ядреный алкоголь, а впереди нет ничего, кроме этой долгой, долгой, долгой ночи на двоих. 

Где-то посреди всего этого безумия (наверное, как раз между вторым оглушительным и третьим иссушающим оргазмами) Чарли смутно думает о том, что это действительно трах на одну ночь, феерическую, охуительную, но единственную в своем роде. В конце концов, они с Эггзи... враги? Противники? Абсолютно чужие друг другу люди? Разные настолько, насколько это возможно. Чарли немало попортил Эггзи крови, а Эггзи лишил его всей семьи (и походя спас жизнь). Они оба наверняка отлично понимают... Да все понимают.

Но в эту охуительную ночь Чарли целует Эггзи без сомнений — глубоко и вкусно, до головокружения, жадно кусая его яркие и сладкие губы. 

И Эггзи отвечает ему так же — мощно, хорошо и упоительно.

К рассвету они выдыхаются до изнеможения. Эггзи, лениво матерясь на усталость, приносит им воды, а Чарли обтирает их влажным полотенцем от спермы и пота. Нелепый мопс Эггзи сидит около кровати и укоризненно рассматривает разбросанные по полу использованные презервативы, но и его хозяину, и гостю его хозяина откровенно плевать на такие мелочи. 

В конце концов, они падают на разворошенную и мокрую от пота и пролившейся смазки постель, утомленно переплетаясь ногами и руками. Чарли утыкается носом в плечо Эггзи и дышит его запахом, густым и теплым, и не думает ни о чем. 

Эггзи засыпает первым — его губы изогнуты в усталой и довольной улыбке, и Чарли нравится смотреть на него, слушать его мерное дыхание, ощущать его окутывающее тепло. Эггзи так ничего и не сказал за все это время, но засыпает он удивительно беспечно и глубоко, хотя в его постели лежит Чарли. 

Чарли это нравится настолько, что он не может это осмыслить. 

Он засыпает следом, слишком уставший от великолепного секса и разморенный этим упоительным ощущением свободы и абсурдного (невозможного) доверия, и обещает себе проснуться как можно раньше, чтобы свалить отсюда, пока Эггзи будет еще спать. 

Как ни странно, у Чарли выходит проснуться в несусветную рань. Впрочем, это чистая случайность — потому что Эггзи во сне закинул на него свои ноги. От такого сложно было не проснуться.

Долгие минуты Чарли просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, слушая дыхание спокойно спящего Эггзи и сопение мопса, который, под стать своему хозяину, улегся Чарли на ноги. Но, на удивление, все это совсем не раздражает. Наоборот, Чарли чувствует себя... потрясающе уютно и хорошо. 

Он великолепно выебан, у него вся шея и грудь горит от засосов, и задницу приятно саднит, а мышцы по всему телу побаливают так восхитительно, как бывает только после качественного секса. Голова трещит от похмелья, но это не так важно. А еще все вокруг охуительно пахнет Эггзи — его потом, его спермой, его кожей, теплой и сладкой, и Чарли так не хочется покидать это чудесное мгновение. 

Нет, он все знает. Что ничего ему не светит. Что Эггзи работает на Кингсмэн, который имеет полное право убить Чарли за одно его существование, за только то, что он выжил в День В. Это был просто трах на одну ночь, безумный и спонтанный, будто они с Эггзи оба бросили себе вызов, решили пойти наперекор рассудку и отпустили себя.

Это было дьявольски круто, но...

Но. 

Чарли извивается ужом, выскальзывая из объятий Эггзи и его мопса. Простыни липнут к все еще потной коже, но Чарли справляется блестяще — Эггзи продолжает сладко спать, обняв подушку вместо Чарли, а мопс, поворчав, прижимается к ногам хозяина. Очаровательное зрелище. 

К удивлению Чарли, он довольно быстро находит всю свою одежду (кроме трусов; но, поразмыслив, решает не тратить время на поиски такой мелочи). Он медленно одевается, стараясь действовать бесшумно, и даже гордится собой — он тоже мог бы стать недурным шпионом, раз так и не разбудил настоящего шпиона своей возней.

Он собирается быстро и тихо уйти отсюда — навсегда. Забыть этот адрес, забыть лицо его хозяина, оставить для себя только сладкое воспоминание о крутом сексе, не больше. 

Чарли застегивает пуговицу на бесповоротно помятом пиджаке, выпрямляется и бросает последний взгляд на Эггзи. 

Тот спит, распластавшись по постели, такой уютный и теплый даже так, со стороны. Взлохмаченный, усыпанный яркими родинками и не менее яркими засосами, расслабленный, довольный даже во сне.

Возмутительно красивый и еще более возмутительно безмятежный идиот, который привел в свой дом врага и трахнул его до сладкой дрожи в коленях. 

Чарли ловит себя на том, что пялится на спящего Эггзи уже неприлично долгое время. За окном стало совсем светло. Интересно, Эггзи нужно сегодня рано вставать? Или у него отпуск от шпионской деятельности, раз он шляется по крутым клубам и ебется с кем попало?

Где-то в глубине дома тикают напольные часы. Мопс громко всхрапывает. Чарли думает о том, что мог бы обчистить это место, пока дебил Эггзи так сладко спит. 

А потом идет на кухню — готовить Эггзи завтрак и варить ему кофе.


End file.
